onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
First Day On A Brand New Planet
"First Day On A Brand New Planet" is the third episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 47th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on October 19, 2005. Episode Summary It's the first day of senior year and estranged spouses Nathan and Haley have trouble adjusting as classmates. While Brooke continues to play hard-to-get, Lucas learns a troubling secret about Peyton's mom. Meanwhile, Dan closes in on the truth about the dealership fire. Synopsis Lucas is on the roof of the cafe and goes in the box that Haley and him write on at the start of every year. Haley then comes up to see him and Lucas is surprised she remembered, but Haley says it is tradition that at the start of every year they predict what is going to happen, she is also shocked to discover Lucas has taken the golf course down. As they read their predictions, Lucas' says that Karen and Keith will get married, and begins thinking about where Keith is, as Haley reads that she wrote that she would volunteer at the tutor center, and date a musician. They both begin to think about the year that has gone by and wonder why they do this as it isn't fun. They both agree to write their new predictions, after they see how the first day of school goes. As their senior year begins, Haley walks through the corridor as everyone stares at her. As they find their locker, they find they are 1 apart from each other as it was alphabetically. As they go to their locker they realize who is in between them and Nathan tells Haley she should have used her stage name. Brooke goes to find her locker with Lucas. As she does, she finds that Lucas has redecorated her locker. Haley then goes to find Brooke and they talk about how she is having to work twice as hard to graduate. As she complains that everyone is giving her the zoo treatment except Nathan, Peyton walks past saying she could join a tour, but she already did that. As Peyton walks off, Brooke follows assuring Haley she will talk to her. As Haley walks down the corridor alone, a bunch of girls laugh and stare at her, as she walks past embarrassed, Nathan watches on. Mouth joins Nathan and asks for a pre-season interview for his podcast. As he asks about whether they will win or not, he gets caught up in his own problems with Erica and goes over the top, leaving Nathan shocked. Dan goes to see Whitey, and as Dan throws an insult at Whitey, he tells him Nathan has scored higher than him in the tables which Dan thinks would have been higher if Whitey hadn't been there. Dan gives the school board meeting agenda to Whitey with the 3rd point being 'replace Whitey.' Shocked, Whitey flicks open his lighter making Dan hesitant, but Whitey says he is sure that fire is supposed to be Satan's best friend. As he gets Dan to leave, he asks to tell Lucas to speak to him. After school, Ellie goes to see Lucas at the cafe. She explains that she has cancer and that is why she was buying the drugs as marijuana helps with the nausea. She came back to see that Peyton would be ok, before she died. Lucas tells her that Peyton has to know, but Ellie insists she will, when Peyton gets to know her, not out of sympathy and asks to tell her he was mistaken when he saw her buying drugs. Dan goes to see Lucas at the river court and tells him that he knows it was him that started the fire. Lucas denies it, but Dan continues to say that he should've finished it while he could and as Mouth and the other river court boys approach, Dan leaves telling him that they will finish it soon. Nathan and Peyton are at school as she catches him trying to dodge Haley as he is on the outskirts of the school. He asks how she dealt with dodging him, but she says it wasn't too hard as the only thing she missed of him was making out with him instead of algebra. Meanwhile, Brooke tells Haley they are having money problems and Haley is shocked to find she spent all her money. As she asks about Peyton, Haley and Brooke walk to Nathan and Peyton and stop face to face. Mouth runs in recording for his podcast asking if Haley will affect Nathan's game like Erica Marsh threatened his GPA. The four look at him and walk past each other without talking. Whitey is yelling down the phone as Haley goes to see him. She asks if she could talk to Nathan for her as he listens to her. As they talk, Whitey gives her a detention slip for being in the boy's locker room and she is devastated to recieve it. Karen and Larry are talking about Ellie, how little they knew of her and even less of Peyton's father. Karen says that this may be the opportunity for Peyton to get to know her biological mother. Haley arrives at detention as Nathan follows her in. The other kids are pardoned as Whitey allows talking in the detention room. The following day, Haley arrives in school with Lucas telling him how awkward detention was and that the couple didn't talk. As Lucas leaves her alone, Haley walks past the girls who were laughing at her the day before. This time she asks if they have a problem and the two start a fight which is broken up by Whitey. For fighting, talking back and calling him Whitey, he gives her three nights of detention, again much to Haley's disappointment as she is sure the detention strategy is not going to work. The two sit in the detention again, but this time Nathan starts talking to her. As Haley starts to see the hostility she receives as a regular occurrence if Nathan loses a basketball game, she tries to start having a serious conversation, but Nathan insists he has to get on with his homework, as he no longer has a tutor. Back at the Scott house, Dan is in the yard playing basketball, which he shouldn't be. Nathan tells him about Whitey playing games and giving him detention as Dan says not to worry about him as Dan is looking after Nathan. Meanwhile, Lucas drops round Peyton's and explains that what he saw was probably wrong, he continues to stick up for her and asks Peyton to give her a chance. As she walks in the room, Ellie is in there with Larry, going through her art. Peyton is shocked and tells them that this is her world, with stuff relating to her mom, and tells them all to stay out her life as she runs out in tears. At Brooke's apartment, Brooke announces she is the newest employee at clothing store, Suburban Filth, which Haley finds a very fitting clothing store for Brooke. Brooke then introduces to her a scrunchie system for the apartment, if a scrunchie is on the door, then don't go in the bedroom. Haley says she won't need them as she says Nathan just needs to know she is in it for the long haul and he will come around. Nathan goes into the cafe asking for Lucas, as Karen asks about Haley. She says to remember the day she told him to have faith on the river court and tells him to do something about her coming back, but Nathan says he isn't sure the guy she left is still there. He tells Karen to tell Lucas to go to the council meeting tonight as Dan is trying to get Whitey fired. Peyton is sitting watching the traffic lights change color as Larry goes to see her. He apologizes for letting Ellie in, it was all his fault. He tells her he is always there to talk to her, but as Peyton disagrees, he says he might get her a shrink to help then. At the night of the school board meeting, a bunch of students have turned up to support Whitey. Lucas gets Mouth to sit down and tells him to stop wearing his heart of his sleeve. Mouth says it isn't that easy, that he just wants Erica back. In the meeting, Dan makes the point that Whitey hasn't won a championship and says that they should win it for Nathan's senior year. He says that replacing him will do it. After Dan's speech, Karen asks to speak and is allowed, much to Dan's disapproval. She says when Lucas joined the team, she was against it, until she found out what Whitey teaches those boys, how to become men. She says Coach Durham earns the reward of being treated. Outside, Lucas goes to talk to Nathan and says he cares about Whitey over basketball. Peyton then sees Lucas and apologizes for her behavior. As they arrange to do something after, Whitey walks out and announces his job is secure. Everyone breaks into applause as Dan watches bitterly from the side. Peyton and Lucas go in the gym as Lucas has to tell her something. He tells her that Ellie has cancer and was buying drugs to ease the pain. As Lucas says that she was telling the truth but didn't want Peyton to know, she asks like the secret he has with Dan and the dealership. Dan then walks in asking what secret. They both try to leave as Dan stops them. Lucas says he can't remember, Dan gets furious and begins to strangle him, Peyton tries to drag him off as Dan tells her it is a family matter, which she doesn't understand, as she doesn't have one. She pushes her away as Lucas retaliates by punching him. Dan laughs it off and begins to strangle him again, as Peyton gets back up and is desperate to get him off Lucas, she reveals that it was Lucas that saved his life. Dan slowly begins to remember him in the dealership as he lets go of Lucas, who collapses on the floor. He tells him how he saved his life, he ran into the dealership to see his father on the floor. He took off his jacket and begin to burn out the flames on his back. Once they were out, he dragged his father outside as the dealership exploded. He then looked over Dan as he dosed into unconsciousness and then ran off as the sirens started to sound, not before grabbing the card with the message on. As he tells Dan he should've left him to die, Dan tells him a stronger man would've let him die. He tells them that it is their secret. Back at Nathan's house, he holds up a little vase of sand from his and Haley's wedding day. As he does so, he remembers them putting on each others wedding rings. Dan walks in the room as Nathan asks why he is there and Dan says he wants to hold on. Back at Brooke's apartment, Lucas arrives as Brooke and Haley are sitting in the living room, as Brooke dashes off for a bit, Haley asks what's wrong with Lucas who lies and say it was a pick up game. Haley is looking through dreams she's had in the past and she believes she was a better person then. Lucas tells her that it is a list of things she wants to become, not of who she was. As Haley insists she is predicting the opposite of what she wants this year as life constantly keeps surprising her, she opens the door to the pizza man, which she finds to be Nathan, he asks to talk to her and they go for a walk. Nathan says that he has been thinking about what to do. He says he doesn't want an annulment as it is as though their marriage never happened, so instead he wants a divorce. He says that they have to be separated for a year, but Haley is still shocked. Haley battles back saying they can work this out and a year they will be back together, but Nathan says they will see. As they are alone, Brooke asks for Lucas to sleep with her, but Lucas refuses as they aren't exclusive, as Brooke reveals her new underwear, Lucas finds it hard to resist, but does telling her the game is on and leaves Brooke behind shocked. Mouth goes to see Whitey for a statement, but is offered an exclusive. He announces that he is retiring after the season and says he is allowed to announce it, after the first game. As he leaves, Mouth asks how to deal with losing someone you love, and Whitey tells him to pull up a chair. Lucas and Haley write their predictions, Lucas thinks as he writes he will try again with..., as Haley writes she and Nathan will be back together. They put the predictions back in the wall. Peyton begins a podcast talking about how she feels, since her dad told her to talk to someone. Brooke writes a letter for Lucas and puts it in a box of various letters, all addressed to him. Dan is given an envelope by the police as Haley returns to school to the whispers. Nathan comes in behind her and tells her to walk with him and puts his hand around her back. Memorable Quotes :"You first" :"This year, I'm going to kiss a boy" :"That's mine! It's from seventh grade!" :"Well at least it finally happened to you, didn't it?" :"Shut up! What about you, this year I'll talk to Peyton Sawyer" ::Haley James Scott and Lucas Scott read out each others letters :"Did I ever tell you about the dog I found on this river court? I let him come home with me, I gave him everything he wanted. Some might say I even spoilt him. And then one day, he bit me...Point is, that dog never bit me again" ::Dan Scott uses a dog as a reference to Lucas Scott :"Let's talk about something happy, like how we're gonna get evicted if we don't find money for rent" :"Wait a minute, I thought your parents sent you money?" :"Well it barely covered my back-to-school wardrobe" :"You spent your rent money on clothes?" :"I can't come to school naked, it wouldn't be very presidential. Although, I suppose I would never have to worry about re-election" ::Brooke Davis tells Haley James Scott about their rent problems :"Hey, excuse me. Aren't you Kelly Clarkson? Bitch" :"You want to try saying that to my face?" :"You like to sing about stars? Maybe you'd like to see some" ::Haley James Scott fights back against the laughing girls :"These, my dear roommate, are hair scrunchies circa 1995, and they are what is going to make this little living arrangement bearable." :"Brooke, I know you never liked my hair, but it's just.." :"No, well true. But no. When either of us has a boy over, these scrunchies will be our first line of defense. Observe, red scrunchie means 'occupied,' some serious action going on in here. The yellow scrunchie means we're just making out, but one or more of us may be topless" :"And the black one?" :"You're going to have to leave the apartment" ::Brooke Davis introduces the scrunchie system to Haley James Scott :"You know, sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real" ::Brooke Davis :"Bad news gentlemen. You're stuck with me" ::Whitey as his job position is secured :"I was there, but not to kill you. I saved your life, but I should've let you burn" :"Well, a stronger man would've" ::Lucas Scott and Dan Scott :"Look, I've been doing some thinking, about us, about what we're gonna do, and I still have the annulment papers, but if we get an annulment, that means that our marriage never happened and that'd be a lie. And we had a lot of great times together Haley, I don't want to pretend like we didn't." :"Neither do I" :"So instead of an annulment, I've looked into a divorce" ::Nathan Scott tells Haley James Scott what he wants to do with their marriage. :"Let's be optimistic. Nathan and Haley have a lot of problems, they'll probably be out all night and you know I hate to sleep alone." :"I would love to spend the night Brooke...as soon as we're exclusive" :"Oh, you're good. But before you go, did I mention that one of the perks of my new job, is that I get to take home free samples?" :"Oh, you're better, much better" :"So are we staying yet?" :"Are we exclusive yet? Game on Brooke Davis." ::Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott :"My dad said I should talk to someone. So I am, I'm talking to you, all of you. Where do I begin?" ::Peyton Sawyer begins her podcast :: Voiceover :"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote: 'All are architects of fate, living in these walls of time." ::- Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) :"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow wrote: 'All are architects of fate, so look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again." ::- Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "The Leavers Dance" - The Veils * "Illuminate" - Radius * "Bought And Sold" - Christopher Jak * "Moonlight On Snow" - Trembling Blue Stars * "This Is For Keeps" - The Spill Canvas * "Always Love" - Nada Surf This episode's title originated from the song First Day On A Brand New Planet, originally sung by Jesse James. Trivia *Deb and Keith do not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Larry Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Ellie Harp Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson